Husband's Armchair
by Strawberry4evr
Summary: Tanya reflects on her love for Edward, and wonders about his and Bella's love. ONESHOT


Tanya sat alone in her home, the fire crackling next to her. She stared blankly at the armchair in front of her, wishing for it to be filled. There were many available vampire men who would eagerly take her as a wife at the time, but there was only one man who she wanted.

Edward Cullen.

She remembered the day they met with perfect clarity. Carlisle had just 'adopted' him, and was eager to show off his first family member to his friends. Eleazer was also excited to meet the boy who Carlisle reported would come as a surprise to the talent-seeing vampire. All in all, the Denalis were very excited to meet the boy who had made Carlisle a new man.

They listened as a car pulled up outside their home. Smiling, they walked out the front door, one after another, to greet the guests. Carlisle stepped out of the car first, Edward just behind him.

Immediately, both Tanya and Eleazer were struck, standing as still as the statues they could easily pass off as. Eleazer because of his power, and Tanya because of his... beauty. He was amazing in stillness, his muscles defined by his white shirt. Tanya could only imagine how graceful he would be when he walked...

During his stay Tanya showed every kind of affection towards him, but he showed none back, except maybe a friendly smile or gesture here and there. Mostly he kept to himself, only properly speaking to Carlisle, and listened intently to whatever manly topic Eleazer and Carlisle discussed, completely ignoring the four women in the house.

It had been revealed early on that Edward could read minds, unfortunately for Tanya though, it was revealed only after she had gone through every erotic fantasy she could come up with starring her and Edward in her mind. While she had been doing this, Edward had grimaced continually. At first Tanya thought he had some kind of affliction, but when Eleazer quietly murmured 'You can read minds...' she realised that her own thoughts are what caused the creases in his forehead, and the turning down of his mouth.

Years went by, and Carlisle's family slowly grew. Esme was a dear, Rosalie vain, Emmett kind hearted, Alice... bouncy, and Jasper was plainly a soldier.

But they could never be compared to Edward.

Throughout every new addition, however, Edward stayed alone, and Tanya hoped that he would give up the notion she wasn't his mate, and come to his senses. But he never did. Instead, he fell in love with a human. _  
_

Tanya was outraged. For almost seventy years she had waited patiently for Edward, and now he had just left her for some floozy that would undoubtedly whither away and die.

But that was okay; Tanya could wait another seventy years.

She was invited to their wedding, and it took some persuading from Eleazer, Carmen, Kate, Irina, Alice and even Rosalie combined to get her to attend. As much as she was dreading to see Edward in love with another, she hadn't seen him since he was running from the girl he was now marrying. She also wanted to meet the bitch that had stolen her love's heart.

Tanya had intended to glare at the girl, to let her know that Edward was hers. But as she saw her for the first time - walking up the isle - all of those feelings melted away. She had expected the girl to be plain, but she was beautiful. Not as beautiful as the vampires she was surrounded by, however, but still beautiful.

As the vows were spoken, Tanya's breath was taken away. Love saturated every word they spoke, and she could see it in their eyes. They were in love... and she couldn't do anything about it. As she stared at Edward, she realised that even if she did wait another seventy years, it would be in vain as the girl's death would crush him. If he lost the girl, she would lose him.

When she met Bella, she couldn't help but notice how nervous the girl seemed. It was later explained to Tanya by Rosalie that Bella had been told and her previous advances, and Bella was afraid that Edward would leave her for Tanya. At this Tanya couldn't help but laugh; the girl should be afraid of her.

Now, she sat in front of the fire, staring with sad eyes at the armchair that was clearly made for a husband. But there was only one husband she wanted...

But he was in love, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
